100 Themes Challenge XigDem
by lokinozumu
Summary: 100 Themes fanfic Explores the relationship between Demyx and Xigbar starting from where Demyx is first brought into the Organization. Yaoi in later chapters, rating may go up. GOOD LORD! CH 9 UP!
1. Theme 01 Intro

Hello all! This is Loki Nozumu, doing my first KH story. XD Well, you could call it 'stories' since I'm taking up the 100 themes challenge. So by the end of this thing, there should be 100 chapters ::If can even have that many chapters in stories:: by the end. It shall be a Xigbar X Demyx story starting with when Demyx first came into the Organization and shall continue from there. It will show the two men's relationship develop and they will become lovers. **If you do not enjoy/approve please leave now.**

I'd like to take the time to say that this is, as I stated above, my first time to do KH fanfiction and basically is my return to the art of it after about an year's neglect. XD

I shall do my disclaimer…I, Loki Nozumu, am in no way involved with Square-Enix or Disney. Nor am I involved in the main creation of the game. The characters belong to their rightful creators and animators. **But**, if I did in fact, own the nobodies…Oh…The possibilities…

**Warning, the characters may seem a little OC at first. That's because I'm still getting a feel for their personalities and speech patterns. ::**And because some of them didn't talk enough in the game XD::

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge: Xigbar and Demyx**

**Chapter 1**

**No. 1: Introduction**

**Loki Nozumu**

**

* * *

**Darkness, a black swirling abyss, the only light comes from yellow slits; the creatures peering into the world of the ones with hearts. A young man lays still on the ground, his body being slowly consumed by the dark creatures with the blinding eyes. The darkness engulfs him, from the tip of his feet to the top of his short blonde hair, a lone glowing shape rises from the young man's chest. It is in the shape of a heart, glowing a dim pink, as it rises into the sky joining countless others as they fly to the moon. 

Then, just as quickly as the darkness surrounded him, it is gone. Scampering off into the night, to find another victim; another heart. The boy's body is still, no movements come from the bones and flesh of the human. Nary a sound is heard, except for the crackling of a fire burning in the distance and the faint screams of people as they near their end. Gunshots ring through the silence, and then all is quite again; even the flames have stopped their movements.

Suddenly the sound of boots crunching against burnt fallen leaves comes closer to the boy's body. A rustle of clothing as the mystery person nears, with a faint jingling as metal contacts with metal. The sounds stop as a figures clad in black robes come across the young man's defeated body.

"Well then, I think we might have a live one after all." One of the figures mutters, pointing at the boy. Upon closer inspection the others notice the male's chest rising with most difficulty, the boy straining to breathe.

One figure removes his hood, a cascade of silky blue locks falling around his pale face. The man's face a pale color, almost as pale as the moon, is thrown off by a conspicuous X shaped scar between two yellow eyes. He looks at the boy before speaking softly, "I sense no heart beat."

Another figure steps forward towards the blonde's unmoving form, until stopping right in front of the boy. The blacken clad male bends down to grab at the boy's hair lifting his face from the dirt, noting the younger male's smooth locks. He looks into the teen's face and is surprised to see two bright blue orbs open slightly staring to the man's own golden eye.

"Wha…?" The blonde slightly mutters, his eyes sliding shut again as the figure holding him lifts him to his feet. The boy slumps over, leaning on the other male, barley able to stand on his own. "Who..?" He asks, barely audible.

"Tell me, do you know your name, kiddo?" The figure holding him ask, his voice cool and calm, as if he did this for a living.

The teen lowers his head trying to think in his daze, "My name…I..It's M-Myde…" The blonde states wearily, before his knees buckle; a tell-tale sign the blond has passed out.

"Hey, Xigbar, you gonna take him back to the castle?" The last robe clad other ask, folding his arms. "Do you think this was the kid Xemnas was talking about? Hey, Saïx what do you think?" The male asks, looking over at his blue haired companion. Who just grunts, and turns away from the other.

In a flash of purple and black the one called Saïx is surrounded by a shadowy 'portal' of sorts. The shadows billow like tentacles around his body, the portal becoming larger to engulf his full form in it's grasp. Then, just as quickly as the shadow was called forth it is gone, leaving only a lingering wisp of purple smoke, shining with the faint light of the moon.

"I guess that's a yes…"The other mumbles, walking over to the one called 'Xigbar' to help carry the unconscious teen. "So, ya wanna go now or hang around and have a little…'Fun'?" The cloaked one asks, holding out his free hand in front of him. In his palm there's a spark and soon a small flame is burning in his hand, the fiery ball levitating slightly above his palm.

"Not now, we got to get this kid back so Xemnas will get off our asses…Not to say that Saïx has anything against it." Xigbar smirks, lifting the blonde over his shoulder. "And no, I got the kid, you can stay here and have your 'fun' by yourself."

"Oh fine." The other states, the pout in his voice apparent, "You're no fun." He states folding his arms once again.

"Not supposed to be fun." Xigbar states with a laugh, before snapping his fingers for emphasis .

Then just as with Saïx, he summons forth another portal and steps into it. Him, the cloaked other, and the blonde are swallowed by the dark, the teen finally opening his eyes again ever so slightly; to watch as his home world disappear as he goes further into the swirling black abyss.

* * *

Well, that was the introduction chapter. This story is bound to get better after this. I do hope that you'll review, and that you enjoyed reading. The following chapters will be longer, believe me. If I butchered the characters...Then I'll play the game again to get a better feel...Or watch my cutscenes I have on my laptop, which ever comes first.

XD I had fun writing. I've been wanting to do this challenge for a long time, but I'm not following the order of themes. I'll order them in whatever way makes sense.


	2. Theme 77 Test

As you may or may not know, I do not have to follow the numbers. I can mix it up, and I will do so in an order that seems to make the most sense. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, because it should get better if you keep reading.

Well, my disclaimer for the first chapter follows over. :: Mostly the part about no likey, no readie. XD ::

I do not own KH or the Nobodies. **If I did, Xemnas and Saïx would be having man babies**. ::nod nod:: And they'd be puppyish…Because, besides XigDem, I love them…But anyways, I really need to learn to stop ranting at the beginning of stories…And now…On to chapter 2.

**Chapter Notes :: ((#)) :: at bottom!**

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge XigDem**

**No. 77 Test**

**Loki Nozumu**

* * *

Cold white walls encase the two cloaked men as they return from their night of pillaging, their earlier companion no where in sight. The great shadowy portals fading back as they step out, with the teen, Myde, over one's shoulder. 

The boy's eyes are barely open, his head is full of a horrible stinging sensation clouding his train of vision and train of thought. He felt as though all his memories where playing in reverse right behind his eye lids. The teen groans slightly as his beaten body is laid out on a cool type of metal. He hears faint voices, almost distant, telling him not to worry, as everything will be fine. Sweet whispers of nothingness fills his head as his mind once again fades into the darkness that is sleep.

The sound of soles clicking on tiled floors resonate through the hall leading into the large room, the doors of the room slide open and in walks three other cloaked figures, two with their hoods up and the other with his down.

"We heard you found another one, Number Seven was on his way to find Xemnas." The male on the right stated, looking over at the teen's body. "Is that him? Looks scrawny. Are you sure that's the one Xemnas was talking about?"

Axel smirks, lifting up his hood, "Well he was the only one left and who else in that world could fit into that spare cloak?" He asks folding his arms, "I swear, the people all looked like those large body heartless."

Xigbar snorts, "Well compared to you, _everyone_ looks like a large body heartless. It wasn't th--" ((1))

"Will you shut up?" A new voice states dully walking inside the room, followed by another cloaked man, the doors sliding shut behind them. The voice belonging to the blue haired Saïx, as he glares at the others sourly.

"Yes, couldn't say it better myself, Number Seven." The cloaked male behind him sighs, looking over the gathered group of Nobodies. "I see most of you have all ready heard then, that this boy," His arm gesturing towards the blond teen's figure, "Is our newest member into our organization." The man coolly states, his voice deep and forbearing.

"See I told ya, you should always listen to me! Got it memor--"Axel starts before he is cut off.

"You too." The blue haired Nobody snaps, obviously annoyed. He looks back over his shoulder at his Superior, who begins to talk once more.

"You did well, Number Two. Finding just what I was sensing. I trust that you'll continue to impress me in the future." The Superior Nobody states, glancing over at Xigbar, "Hopefully you'll find more of those like us in time."

Xigbar smirks, "Of course, I only hope that this one will be in some way useful to our plans." He raises a hand to his chin, "The kid said his name was 'Myde'. I doubt that he'll be regaining consciousness anytime soon, so we can do the biological testing ((2)) before he even awakes. Therefore making it much easier than when we first acquired Number Seven and Number Eight, and as an added plus, the kid doesn't look as dangerous." He nods, shooting a quick glance at Saïx, recalling the time when the animalistic nobody first awakened.

The superior nobody, Xemnas, waves his hand with a flick of his wrist. "Very well then. Do what you can before the boy wakes." The man's amber gaze falls on the younger man's body. "When he does bring him to me, there will be much to explain. Then I will set about finding a name suitable for him. Until then, keep to yourselves, this means you Number Eight. I'll be in the lower chambers, when you need me." The Enigmatic Man states, turning on his heel before walking through the doors as they slide open once again.

"Sir...!" Saïx states, quickly turning and following his Superior.

As the doors slide shut once more, the remaining nobodies gaze down at the motionless form of the young 'Myde'. A few moments pass before one of the cloaked men decides to speak.

"…He smells…weird." The shortest one states softly, "Where did you find him?" He asks, tilting his head to look up at Xigbar.

Axel snorts at the smaller nobody's comment, before answering the question himself. "Not really sure, it had lots of fish though. Smelt rank, so I decided to fry 'em!"

"What he means is...we're not really sure; the place was mostly ocean. We found this guy in the 3rd place we explored. He was near the water so maybe that's what you smell, Zexion." Xigbar explains, heading towards the door opposite of the one his Superior left through only moments ago.

The others follow, with the exception of Axel, bringing the newest Nobody with them. They surround the gurney, incase he occupant starts to regain consciousness.

Zexion shakes his head, looking over at the 'sleeping' blonde. "No, it smells…Clean…" The younger nobody mumbles, following close behind.

The small group makes their way down long twisting halls, each keeping a close watch on the silent blond. Finally, they come to a large door, the soft metal cut into decorative symbols and shapes. The large doors slowly open, as if on their own free will; The nobodies file in, one after another, with Zexion pushing the gurney into the room.

The room is of a large size, its decoration the same as the halls that mark the way to it. Empty, aside from blinking lights and buzzing machinery. In the middle of the room, there is a long table with four leather straps and buckles. On the end facing the door, there are an array of medical instruments; scalpels, syringe, medical scissors and others.

Two of the cloaked Nobodies lift the unmoving boy on to the previous mentioned table, the others strapping him down incase anything goes wrong. One of them starts up the machine next to him, gathering tubes coming from the humming device in his left hand. The others wait for him to place the tubes down the boy's throat to control his shallow breathing. The one named Zexion reaches up and takes hold of his hood, he pulls the thick material away from his head.

Amethyst hair cascades down from the material, settling over one eye leaving one blue eye visible. ((3)) He fold his arms over his chest as he eyes the man next to him shoving the breathing tube down the blonde's throat. Zexion sighs once the familiar hum of the machine pumping air fills the area, before asking his fellow nobodies; "Shall we begin?"

The others smirk and nod their heads, they too removing their hoods. One, a man with long blonde hair and dull green eyes pulls on a pair of gloves, the others a follow suit. Soon all of the men are crowding around the boy's body, with each a type of instrument to poke and prod the male with.

That same green eyed blonde raises a syringe, and attaches a hypodermic needle to it. "I'll perform the venipuncture now, it's best to get it before he can complain about it, like Number 8. Or try to bite one's hand off…" He mutters, lowering the needle and sliding it into the fold of the elbow of the blonde's left arm.

Myde twitches on the table as the needle pierces his skin, sea blue eyes flutter open ever so slightly; revealing the sight of these unnamed men crowded over the boy. He starts to come to, noticing in horror the tube down his throat and his arms tied to his sides, the nobodies not paying the boy attention continue with their scientific testing.

Soon there is pain, dull at first but growing as the men continue on. The boy hears no sound other than the buzzing of the machines and the slight mummers of them men above him. He hears mostly broken words, the only thing standing out is the fluidity of their voices. Some soft some loud, others like a broken melody in his mind. The boy starts to think to himself that the man on the right of his shoulder, looking barely older than himself, would have a wonderful singing voice.((4))

Throughout the course of the exam the teen fluttered between a state of consciousness and dream like fantasy. There where times when the boy almost cried out in pain, only to be lulled back into a numbing feeling. All that left his crowded mouth were a few grunts and moans, their sound hidden by machines.

Soon the blonde is left alone in the room, the others off to clean themselves up in the adjacent room. One with large windows so they can see their specimen, even from across the room…Or so they can be watched by their very own Superior. The tube has been removed from his throat, as he discovers after he comes out of another dream.

He doesn't hesitate to start screaming. The shrill sound feels the room, breaking into the room where the Nobodies clean up. They start to rush to the door but a sound from behind stops them in their tracks. The men turn, facing the water faucets; to their surprise the knobs start to turn until they break off, the water pressure rising higher and higher until the faucets themselves burst open sending water up in geysers.

They look around at one another, ignoring the loud screams and the water showering them; until one speaks.

"Water…The kid's power is _water._" The very man who brought the teen back muses, "Who would of thought of that?" Xigbar smirks, "Well, if his training does go well…He can at least do most of the chores!"

He looks over at the auburn haired man next to him, "Lexaeus, go get Xemnas. Tell him the kid's up and awake…The go get us all something hard to drink. It's gonna be one hell of a night."

* * *

_THERE ARE TIMES WHEN I WANT TO MARRY WIKIPEDIA_. O.o

Chapter 2 finished! XD Sorry it took so long. Family problems, grounded, and such things…I'm going to write a side story to this chapter….Of what Saïx and Mansex are doing…::do I smell _smut_??:: Tell me what you think of that idea…

* * *

_A POLL!_

I wanna take a vote!

**Do you like manbabies???**

**Yes--1**

**No-- 2**

* * *

Now on to the chapter notes… 

((1)) This is a running joke with my friends. When you look at the Nobody's in the journal it seems like Axel is the thinnest of them all…So that was on my part that I included that statement…Actually I'm sure that I look like a big body heartless…Maybe I should cosplay one this year…XD

((2)) The first 6 were scientists. XD I wanted to get the test theme outta the way, and this was how. XD Forget the rigorous power testing! I wanted needles and medical stuff!

((3)) What color is Zexion's eyes?! I think they're blue. From all my video of him they look blue. But it's dark in the basement of Oblivion Castle…So, anyone wanna tell the real color?

((4)) You know you're in a dream like state when you start thinking about that…Or high. But Demy wasn't high…Or was he?? XD God knows what could be in that air forced into his lungs!

* * *

You know what's next! Comment! R&R! If you're gonna watch me you can at least comment once in a while right?? Tell me what'd you like to see, what other pairings I could play with...Other than my Xemmy X Saïxy goodness I already have in store...And my main pairing. XD 


	3. Theme 59 No Way Out

Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 3! I do hope you enjoyed the last chapter, as I really didn't go into as much detail as I should. I do plan on working out more things and reposting chapter 2...After I get to at least chapter 5. The chapter is based on theme #59: No Way Out, while in some ways it seems other wise just remember that once you're part of a group like the Organization…You have to stay to the end. Or so I think…Umm…Just bare with me on this.

I want to thank all of you who left reviews and those who added me to their watch list. It makes me happy to know that people would like my story enough to watch it!

Right now…I'm winging it! Because…I never really figured out what could happen behind those closed doors where a Nobody is taken into the grand Orgy. ::XD It's a bad pun!:: Just ignore that…So Umm…That means I get to make up rooms! Like Xemnas' main lab…Where he develops…Oh well, you'll find out soon!

Be on the look out for other pairings too, as a **secondary pairing **is introduced in this chapter.

**::Warning, some suggestible content on a certain azure haired Nobody's part! You have been warned::**

_::as in hell yeah I want you looks::_

On to the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: I own some manga…A game disk and cartridge…And a guidebook…Not the characters.**

::See Chapter 2 for explanation on Chapter notes::

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge: XigDem**

**Chapter 3**

**No. 59 No Way Out**

**Loki Nozumu**

* * *

Metal doors slide open as the dark haired Xigbar and another dark haired Nobody escort the struggling Myde down a series of winding halls and stairs. The three reach a hallway with barred doors on each side, with chains suspended from the ceiling. As the trio make their way down the hall, the young teen looks around in terror at the décor of the hall.

"Pl-please don't hurt me…" He begs, scared out of his wits. He pushes against the man on his left, trying to get free, just to have his legs kicked out from beneath him. He hits the ground on his knees with a loud crack, causing the blonde-haired boy to cry out in pain. "Please…" He cowers, lowering his head.

Xigbar rolls his eye and elbows the male next to him, "Xaldin, save it for Number 8 if you don't mind. Xemmy would freak if you did anything to break him, especially after all the time it took to locate him." He states narrowing his single eye at his companion. "Come on kid, it all gets better. Believe me." The one-eyed nobody grins, reaching out his hand for the teen.

"R-really?" Myde stutters, gazing up at the seemingly older man. He grabs on to the older male's hand and ends up being pulled up against Xigbar's chest.

Xigbar braces the boy next to him, making sure that the loud crack wasn't the sound of bones breaking. When he is sure, he looks over at Xaldin, "Well…Shall we continue?" He asks, placing a gloved hand on the teen's shoulder.

The rest of the walk to the head nobody's main laboratory is uneventful, aside from the small gasps from the blonde as he enters new halls with even more menacing features. When the trio reaches a grand door Xigbar finds the young blonde latched tight to his robe, his finger nails actually digging into the leather.

"Okay kid this is it. What waits for you on the other side of this door is one of the cruelest, harshest man in our rankings and our own leader." The freeshooter frowns, prying the teen from his side. "Just keep your cool and do whatever Xemnas says, understand?" He asks the boy, who nods slowly.

"O-okay…"Myde manages his heart racing, "Who's Xemnas?"

"He's our leader and you'll do best to listen to him. He's far worst than Xaldin here, especially when he has Number Seven with him." Xigbar explains, holding the teen's hands together. He notes the smoothness of the skin and looking down at the teen's face he notices small changes in the teen's features since he was brought to the World.

Beside him, Xaldin presses a button next to the metal doors and in sequence the rest of the doors down the hall open up. The trio walk down the empty hall until they reach a final door. The Lancer presses, once again, another button; this one opening up a slot in the wall. A small keyboard sides out as a computerized voice asks for a password. He quickly punches in the pass code and the final reinforced metal door slides open, revealing the other side full of caged silver creatures, metal tables, and computers with strange hand like claws protruding from the sides. In the center of the room bent over a table with another silver creature bound to it is the nobody superior, Xemnas and beside him is the seventh member, Saïx. The two seem immersed in the creature on the table, cutting away at its insides or sometimes hastily scribbling down information on a note pad to the right of the silver form.((1))

Myde gasps at the sight of darkened blood ((2)) dripping from the table top onto the floor and at the hungry look the blue haired Saïx has on his face as his head snaps up to stare at the trio. His yellow eyes narrow and he softly growls, prodding his superior ever so slightly.

Xemnas looks up from his work, his amber eyes staring into Myde's blue-green ones. He straightens his back and wipes his hands on a stained towel before pulling his gloves over his tan hands. The silver haired male waltzes over to the small group, followed by the Diviner.

"Ah, so he has awaked…He is even starting to look different than when you brought him." Xemnas muses, eyeing the blonde from head to toe. "Even his hair is darkening. ((3))" The head nobody states toying with a lock of Myde's hair.

"Xemnas, we believe his power to be of water. Due to a main break in the upper labs, which we believe he caused." Xaldin states, glancing over at the now dirty blonde. "And now it appears as though now would be the best time to test him for yourself."

Xemnas smirks, pulling the silken lock he was playing with. "Wonderful." He states coolly, enjoying the cowering teen's sudden gasp. Amber eyes dart to the men beside the teen, "Number Two and Three, you're excused. Number Seven, go play with the ones in the room over."

Saïx smirks, coming up behind his superior and placing his head on Xemnas' shoulder. "Of course Sir…" He says coyly, his breath on Xemnas' neck making the enigmatic man shiver. "Have fun with the new _toy_…" The azure haired Nobody whispers, his yellow eyes intently watching the teen quiver with fear.((4))

" Number Seven you are horrid…"Xemnas frowns before looking over to the disapproving glare of his fellow nobodies, "Hmm…Yes well…Get out." He demands, glaring right back at them. "And Number Seven, I **am** serious."

Xaldin nods, before calling forth a shadow portal beneath him. In a matter of seconds he is completely engulfed by it, transporting him to his will. Saïx also makes his way to a portal opening up on the wall to his left, he looks back over his shoulder to give Xemnas a coy smile before disappearing into that darkness. Xigbar looks from the now empty wall over to his leader, smirking at the look on his superior's face. He then gazes over at the teen, secretly hoping that Xemnas doesn't do anything too harsh to the kid.

"Well, later kid." The freeshooter grins, waving at the teen before he too is consumed by the ethereal tendrils of darkness.

Myde whines softly as he watches the one-eyed man leave. He may have not know his name and he certainly didn't feel all that safe with him, but now, being left in the overly cramped dungeon the man called a laboratory; Made him feel even more afraid. The man he was left with didn't help things one bit either, it was as if he reeked of pure nastiness…Evil yet…Almost confused. As if the man had no real purpose, like so many of the other men he encountered today.((5))

The teen looks around the room, taking in the appearance of the creatures in silver. He watches as they contort and bend, trying with all their might to break free from the cage that bonds them. A hand on his shoulder breaks his concentration on the creatures. The blonde looks up into the face of the other men's leader.

"They're just experiments, don't worry about them." The regal nobody smiles, "I'm experimenting with new breeds that might become useful for our ultimate goal." The man explains leading Myde over to one of the cages.

"You see, these creatures are very much like you and me…They are nothing, yet they exist."

Myde gasps, shaking loose of the hand on his slim shoulder, he stares up at the man with wide eyes; "What do you mean 'They're nothing?' What does that have to do with me!? I'm something! …At least I think I am…"

Xemnas folds his arms, frowning slightly, "You don't remember a thing about yourself before being brought to this World, do you?"

"…World?"

Amber eyes close in annoyance, "Let me explain more to you before you ask questions, boy. Now answer me…Do you even remember something as simple as your own name?"

"No…"Myde admits softly, lowering his head. "I don't remember anything but waking up in a big white room surrounded by machines…And then I remember the sound of water as I screamed."

"You're lucky, you could have ended up like them." Xemnas indicated, watching as the teen looks back over to the caged Nobodies. "Those who have lost their true forms to the nothingness of all the worlds…Born from weak hearts, losing their true shape, their true bodies. They can never be 'whole', not with forms like that."

"What…Do you mean?" Sea foam eyes dart up to look at amber ones, "What…are they..? And…what am I..?"

"You, like every other creature in this room including myself, are the result of a soul who lost his heart to the darkness. You could say that we are 'leftovers' born from a place between light and dark, to be forever shunned by both sides." Xemnas explains while once again guiding the teen away from the cages and into a side room filled with papers, jars, and buzzing machines.

"You see, we exist…Yet were never meant to. Because of that, those of us who retained their human bodies, albeit a few changes to our appearance, we long to become whole. Even now I'm sure you're beginning to feel the emptiness…The searing hole in a soul that longs to be complete."

Myde raises a hand to his chest, right over his heart. "My heart feels empty…It still beats and I know it's there…It just feels like I'm missing something important…"

"Have you ever heard of a saying that your heart is the center of your emotions?" Xemnas asks, picking up a torn piece of paper off a table in the middle of the room. "The human heart, considered as the source and center of emotional life, where the deepest and sincerest feelings are located and an individual is most vulnerable to pain. We…That is the 6 of us, Myself and Numbers Two through Six sought to find the key to the heart. We built an underground laboratory in a World much different that this and through out our testing, the further we came to the truth the more dangerous our experiments became. Then there was an accident that caused us; the first beings of nothing to be 'born'. We decided to carry on our experiments even after the changes made to our bodies, you see, we all had a common goal and through it we became close."

"An accident?" Myde asks softy, trying to look over the man's shoulder at the paper he held. "…So then…What did you do? What does it mean to be nothing?"

"We did what we could, ultimately deciding on a type of Order. A place where others like ourselves could join us in our studies of gaining back our 'hearts'. This building, this 'castle' as you could call it is the home of my Order…The Organization…Of which you shall become the ninth member." Xemnas states coolly, turning to look at the teen. "After much thought, I have decided to call you Demyx. The others have already conducted the needed tests on your physical state and now you shall be tested for any special abilities you might have acquired." He places the torn sheet back down on the table and steps over to the newly named 'Demyx'. Once he is in front of the teen, he waves his hand summoning forth yet another portal like the many others the blonde has seen today. "This will take you to an open space where I can probe your mind for any useful knowledge, powers, and techniques. While the others are quite certain your only power is that of water, it is best to make sure that you have acquired a weapon; or that you can summon one through the use of water."

Demyx hesitates, staring at the purple darkness swirling inside. He gulps and looks back up at the amber-eyed man next to him, "Umm…How..?" He asks with wide eyes.

Once again, amber eyes close in annoyance, "You simply walk into it. After your training you will be using one yourself so you might as well get used to it. You will also see all the others using this ability if you haven't already."

"Oh…May I ask a question?" The blond asks courteously, tilting his head.

"Yes, Number Nine what is it?" Xemnas asks rolling his eyes.

"Well…I'm not really sure about everything you just told me…But you're saying I -- _we _have no emotions?" Demyx asks softly, "So…We can't show affection or anything like that?"

"Number Nine, you'll find that certain things we first thought were emotions were actually physical needs. Lust, for example, Nobodies cannot feel love or be loved yet we can long for the sins of the flesh. Because it is an animalistic impulse, a mere sexual desire and not a sign of affection or love. Understand?" Xemnas explains, thinking of his own experiences. ((6))

"I suppose…But it doesn't sound all that great." The teen frowns before stepping into the portal in front of him cautiously.

He finds his body being lifted into a dissolving darkness that gives way to blinding white light as he lands on cold metal tiles. Surrounding him is wide-open space, in the far off distance the glow of neon signs shine through the darkness of night. Next to him another portal opens up, depositing his superior next to him.

"This is the area outside the castle, normally used for training purposes. Tomorrow you will be out here again so I suggest taking the time to familiar yourself with the surroundings." The nobody states folding his arms.

"Yes sir!" Demyx smiles looking around at the general area, taking it all in. Not far from where he's standing he notices yellow eyes getting closer and closer. The little black figures sink into the ground and start to move around on the ground at the teen's feet. "Umm…Sir!?"

"I want you to fight them. Focus and you'll manage to injure some of them. Turn your power into a weapon, any type of weapon. Be it a sword, a gun, or hell, even a book if you can." Xemnas states taking a step back staring down at the little shadows with a faint look of what could be said to be envy. "I won't help you Number Nine, you'll have to figure it out yourself."

"O-okay…"The blond looks around nervously, watching as the shadows take a more solid form. "Umm…water…what can I do with water!?" He yells trying his hardest to imagine himself using this 'power' his now Superior tells him he has.

The shadows jump at him, ganging up to scratch at him with pointed claws. The teen gasps in pain as he tries to shake the little shadows away from his delicate form. More start to come, jumping on top of him making his body heavy. He falls to the ground, becoming buried under the small shadows.

Xemnas smirks, bringing a hand to his chin. 'That's right little Heartless, pin him into a corner and it's sure to be like the others. Just keep pushing him into a breaking point…'He silently commands the group of Heartless, who seem to understand his thoughts.((7))

The now larger group begin an even more vicious attack on Demyx's body, clawing and biting at his skin. The teen screams from beneath the pile up, a hand shooting out from the mess of shadows. "S-sir!" He cries, grasping towards Xemnas' figure. One pale sea-green eye watches a sick smile form on the Nobody's face as the man snaps his fingers. Out of the darkness more Heartless form, yellow eyes glaring in the darkness of night. The teen's eyes snap shut and a series of bubbles push outward from his out stretched palm. ((8))

Amber eyes widen in surprise as the bubbles become a stream of water, swirling into a ball in the blonde's hand. The energy in the ball is released as a geyser of water shoots up from the ground beneath the teen's buried body, spreading the mass of shadows as they fall from the sky. Demyx kneels on top of the geyser, with is hand open as the water begins to form into a solid object. The geyser releases as the water materializes into a type of stringed instrument.((9))

The water comes to rest as Demyx lands on his feet in front of his Superior. He tilts his head cockily as he gazes over at the shadows that were attacking him moments ago. In his hands, his very own weapon, a blue sitar in the shape of the symbols all around the castles' interior.

'That was amazing! I…I'm all pumped up now!' The blond thinks, squeezing his eyes shut. "Alright! It's time for you to disappear!" Demyx yells, his fingers strumming at the sitar's strings confidently.

With the first note of sound a wall of water, like blades, rises up from the ground beneath the shadows, ripping their forms to shreds. The second causes the wall to become a wave, and then a swirling vortex encasing the remaining Heartless in a raging whirlpool. On the third note, the whirlpool closes in upon itself. Water compacts into a hard crushing orb, squeezing the Heartless into nothing. Finally on the fourth note the water subsides, drawing back to its very source. ((10))

Demyx releases his sitar as the water is absorbed back into his body, the instrument changing into a group of bubbles popping as the teen falls to his knees. He directs his gaze over at his Superior, slightly smiling. "So…How'd I do?" He asks jokingly before falling face first next the stronger male.

Xemnas smirks, lifting the exhausted teen up by his shirt collar and throwing him over his shoulder. He starts to walk off in the direction of the castle, amber eyes sliding shut.

"You did just fine, Number Nine…Just fine."

* * *

OMG END OF CHAPTER! 

Chapter 3 finally finished! It took me forever, but I did. So how did you like my Xemnas? Is he to your liking? XD What about my cocky Saïx? Or poor little Demy, that's so confused and hurt but then becomes overly confident?? XD Leave me reviews! Umm…I overused the word 'portal' Because sometimes I run out of nouns…Do forgive me! _Gomen_!

This is really one of the longest chapters I have written, rounding out at nearly 3,000 words and 5 pages of text; not counting the author notes.

* * *

Now…On to the Chapter Notes. 

((1)) I feel as though, the lab would be sort of a secret…Protected by a pass code and several reinforced doors. On the note of the lesser Nobodies, I think that it would be best to show Xemnas working on a project for the greater good of the Organization. By experimenting with Dusks and Creepers, he could be able to make more advanced types such as the Berserker, Dragoon, and Dancer Nobodies.

((2)) Now with the idea of Nobody blood…Well, when they fade into darkness they release some sort of black tendrils…So…I decided to make lesser Nobodies' blood black. The human like ones will more than likely have red blood…

((3)) After looking at an in game picture I came to the idea that his hair was more of a dirty blonde. Therefore, I decided to indicate the change of hair color from the original Myde to Demyx. Since the body does make small changes after all.

((4)) Saïx is so mean. XD Umm as you know this story is supposed to be yaoi-fied. He's not jealous or anything, but merely teasing…I figured that if I was going to portray him as a uke which in my book he is I might as well keep as close to the true characters as I could. Therefore making him seem cold and stuff while others are around or just making a fool of Xemnas in public…I don't know. If you have any suggestions send them to me.

((5)) Sometimes I can be around a person who just radiates how they feel. If they're upset or confused, I guess I'm just good at reading people. Demyx should be able to do that to, since he is such a laid-back person. Also, when you're around a person who you don't know, who seems scary and really is scary to you…You might think them to be evil, nasty, etc.

((6)) Lust, as defined by my computer's dictionary:

**sexual desire**: the strong physical desire to have sex with somebody, usually without associated feelings of love or affection.

So you can feel lust without being in love, it's only a matter of; if we do get hearts will you love me then kind of thing. XD

((7)) In the game, Saïx tells Sora that Heartless with ally with the most powerful in the area. Hence why Xemnas can control them with such ease. Also they might be ones that he created in his lab…

((8)) In an instant of what can be said to be life or death, a person's true nature can come out. While this Demyx shall be a somewhat laid back guy in this story, there will be times when he is faced with danger. When this happens his true power will be shown. I think that if provoked, Demyx could become a serious adversary. With the control of water at his disposal he could disrupt the flow of the human body, making so that it could even implode upon itself. He could stop blood flow and send a opponent into cardiac arrest or even kill them slowly by limiting the supply of blood in the brain.

((9)) Water is soooo cool! XD I was thinking of ways that Demyx first call on his powers on his own. I decided on a burst of energy that would subside when he started to calm down. I also think that the water would rush to protect him or block blows when he's at full power…Mmmmm.

((10)) Dangerous water. Blades like water or water like blades…But these blades are made of water…Gushing forth from the ground to attack their foe…Water Style is nice. He's just testing out the power of him weapon, strumming the cords four times. He's actually pretty surprised at the power the notes the cords create. So is Xemmy…He'll be sure to tell the guy training Demyx to watch out for that power and he'll have to make sure the others never make the kid really angry…O.o

* * *

So um...Give me reviews! And I promise the next chapter won't take as long to finish! I'm already half-way done! x3 


	4. Theme 55 Waiting

Chapter 4 is based off theme 55 Waiting. It's a short chapter showing what the Nobodies are doing while Xemnas is 'instructing' Demyx on how to summon forth his powers. All six make an appearance and say something…So I'll warn you now…Be ready for some OC-ness. They talk about normal things, hinting at some relations in the rankings sometimes. But for the most part they all seem to enjoy getting on everyone's nerves…Especially Saïx's and Vexen's. XD

**Disclaimer: Meh…The Nobodies belong to the game designers, artists, and writers who created them. The lucky bastards.**

::Chapter Notes explained in Chapter 2::

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge: XigDem**

**Chapter 4**

**No. 55 Waiting**

* * *

Meanwhile, back inside the upper levels of the fortress; the other Nobodies lounge around in the commons area waiting for the return of their Superior and the newest Organization member. The man called Xaldin is stretched out on a gray couch, the blonde haired Vexen sits relaxed in a plush gray chair, Zexion rests on his stomach near the corner of the room flipping through a thick paged lexicon, auburn haired Lexaeus sits on another gray couch fiddling with a Rubik's cube like object and next to him is Axel, his arms folded and a sour look on his face. Leaning on the back of the couch behind the red head is the moody Saïx, ready at any moment to strangle the loud youth. 

"So…"Zexion starts, closing his book, "Who's on cook duty tonight?" The teenage Nobody looks around dully at the others, try to make a conversation. ((1))

Lexaeus looks up from his puzzle as Vexen decides to answer, "Lexaeus, but we might as well order out."

Zexion's eyes slide shut as he smiles, "Well his cooking's better than Saïx's right?"

His statement cause the others to snort, aside from Saïx who narrows his eyes glaring over at Zexion.

"Oh no," He starts, "Mine's so much better than Number Five's. Someone should take the time to explain to him that when cooking you don't throw everything in the cooler into the damn pot!" Saïx snarls, directing his gaze down at Lexaeus.

"Maybe you should all learn that if it's still _bleeding_ it's not done yet!" Xigbar joins in, walking into the room. "Honestly the only decent cooking in this place is Xaldin's and Zexion's…"He sighs, pushing Xaldin's legs aside at sitting on the plush couch.

"Why are you arguing about food anyways? There's a new kid that we have to figure out what to do with." The free shooter frown, folding his arms over his chest. He looks over in Saïx's direction smirking slightly, "Don't want to burst your bubble, Number Seven, but this kid could easily become Xemnas' _new_ favorite!" Xigbar teases, "Then you'll be stuck on the job chart just like the rest of us!" ((2))

His comment causes a roar of laughter to fill the room, everyone aside from Saïx that is. As a matter of fact the azure haired berserker is trying his hardest to stop himself from leaping over the couch and ripping his elder's _other_ eye out.

Soon the laugher subsides and the Diviner leans against the couch's back sighing softly. The Nobody wishes he could be anywhere else right now, but because of his Superior's previous orders must stay up here with the idiot and the his elders, who in his eyes can be just as idiotic as Number Eight. He finds his thoughts going to the prospect of that, if indeed Xemnas choose the younger Nobody over him; Saïx would have to think of a way to kill the little blonde.

Just as Saïx all the other members are lost in thought as well, thinking up ways to welcome the newest addition to their ranks. Half of them are looking forward to the idea of more help around the castle, two of them thinking of what a nuisance the kid would be, and Axel thinking of how to get the new guy on his side, as a comrade.

"Wonder how he'll act…"Axel mumbles, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

To which Vexen had to answer, "As long as the brat minds his manners he's fine. We don't need another Number Eight running around, making a mess everywhere." The blonde states dully closing his eyes as he leans the chair back onto it's hind legs.

"Agreed." Xaldin and Zexion state, the latter of the two gone back to absent mindedly flipping through the pages of his large lexicon.

Xigbar sighs, raising his arms behind his head. "As if, forget manners. What we really don't need is another kid sucking up to Xemmy all the time. Hell, another Number Eight might be a little fun. Puddles are easier to get up than scorch marks after all."

Lexaeus looks up from his now solved puzzle, "I always get stuck cleaning those up too." The man states, gazing over at the job chart on the wall next to him and then over to the owner of the name on the wheel that's under sweeping and comms, "Vexen you need to stop playing around with your cloning experiments and do your part…"The Silent Hero frowns, twisting the puzzle cube into another state of disarray. ((3))

"Well, you have patrol…All you do it sit around playing with those damn puzzles of yours. At least I'm trying to do something productive!" Vexen argues, waving his hand.

"You're both wasting your time…"Xaldin states, finally sitting up. "Vexen we all know your clones have been a failure for the past year. Lexaeus, all you do is sit around on your ass all day…You could at least help out in the labs." The Lancer remarks, "As for Number Nine, he seems pretty weak…Which means someone will have to make up time for one of us anyway. Unless Xemnas chooses Number Seven to train the kid, which is unlikely since Number Seven is still in training himself. And it can't be myself because I'm the one that has to keep Number Eight in line. Zexion's busy with translating that text that Xigbar brought back from when attaining Number Seven, Xigbar is busy chasing down _every_ strong-hearted person in the universe, and Xemnas obviously has his hands full maintaining the very world we live on. Besides the fact that he's going through old reports for clues to how we can become whole again."((4))

Zexion sighs, looking up at Xaldin. He closes his book once more before lifting himself off the ground. "We're all required to teach Number Nine something, though, remember?"

"What's the point of showing him anything? He'll just forget it all when Axel decides to make 'friends' with him. The fool…" Vexen growls, standing up himself. "Just remember that he isn't coming into the labs. We made that mistake with Number Seven _and_ Number Eight…I won't stand for another month's supply of plasma to end up in splattered on the walls."

Axel jerks his head to look at Vexen, "No one told me that fire would make the glass explode! Anyways, that was before I got my powers under control…Old man." He scoffs.

"You're all acting like children…" Zexion remarks, "We need to learn to get along if we plan on doing anything…"

Axel huffs, standing up. "Whatever…The old man needs to learn that not everyone thinks that his 'experiments', if you can even call them that, are the greatest things to happen to this Organization!"

Emerald eyes slide shut, "This coming from a young blood who hasn't even passed the simplest test? Honestly Number Eight, the only thing you're good at is making trouble."

"At least I'm able to make something! All your so called 'hard work' is a failure! Everyone thinks so! What are we going to use clones for? Nothing! No one would care if you just disappeared Vexen! All you do is complain about me and I've grown so tired of listening to it!" The red head spouts, his snide words only grazing the surface of what he thinks of his elder.((5))" You think you're so great and you're always degrade ding everyone with a lower number than you…One day someone's going to put you in your place, old man!"

Zexion sniffs at the air, "Children…Stop your bickering…Xemnas is back inside the castle with Number Nine." He tells the two arguing Nobodies, stealing Vexen's set before the blonde would have a chance to sit back down.

Axel huffs and falls back into his set next to Lexaeus, oblivious to the argument that just took place, while Vexen tries to make room between Xaldin and the armrest on the second couch. He finally sits down just as shadowy tendrils shoot up from the tiled floor in front of the six nobodies…

* * *

End of Chapter! 

In the next chapter Demyx gets introduced to the group and his training starts, so check for updates later.

A type of background I suppose. A little insight to how all the others think about one another…I feel as though I butchered them…If so I'm sorry...

* * *

Chapter Notes: 

((1)) Cooking duty is actually explained better within the next note…Umm, Saïx, being Xemnas' favorite, gets out of more things than the other members. Example, the horrible job wheel of doom!

((2)) The job wheel is inspired by the Chain of Memories manga…Where Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus have a job wheel.

But anyways…In this story, the labels on the outer ring are Cooking, Patrol, Bathroom, Trash, Comms, Sweeping, and Dishes. 7 jobs and currently 6 Nobody to do them. Xemnas is naturally excluded and Saïx was excluded about a month after coming into the Organization. Which means that he's never really experienced the chores as he was probably training with Xemnas or either Xaldin or Lexaeus. At the beginning of their weekly meetings the wheel with the 6 names on it is spun and two unlucky members get stuck with two jobs instead of just one like the other four.

((3)) Vexen clones! I could do well with just one Vexen thank you! But he still works on them! Well, the guy had to start somewhere…So these are all failed experiments, not even able to move…But I'll explain them better in due time.

((4)) Well…Xaldin was indicating that Vexen and Lexaeus never seem to do any _real_ work, and that everyone else will be busy with their assigned projects while also trying to teach Demy about the inner workings of the Orgy.

((5)) Foreshadowing! I thought maybe it would be easier for Axel to have something against Vexen to explain his actions in Castle Oblivion. These 'feelings' would only be enhanced by Marley and 'what's-her-face'…


	5. Theme 33 Expectations

Hello all! Sorry for the last chapter, as it was **really** short…But then again, it was a filler chapter…But that is still no excuse for the shiftiness of it! _Sorry_!!! T.T But people still left me reviews, while watching me and my story…So…

After this chapter is a side story. Some of the future chapters will have them too. Mixing things up sometimes makes it more fun for me. It also keeps me from getting bored with my fan fiction…Come on… Just because this is about DemDem and Xiggy doesn't mean the others dun get no lovin'! Xemmy and Saïx, Mar-Mar and Vexie are examples of the pairings…Or some might just be for fun.

But I digress….

This chapter is a main chapter and is based off theme 33 Expectations. Demyx gets introduced to the other members, told what's expected of him, and then he starts his training…As the other Nobodies seem to have plans, secrets, and expectations of their own...The chapter starts off slow, but should get better.

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Nobodies…There would've been unlock able scenes in COM…Of Marluxia and Vexen _getting it_ _on_::squeals::**

…Hem…Just a suggestion. Note: Sadly enough, Mar-Mar is not in this chapter. Even though I adore 411 stories…

::29292929:: Indicates day change­­­­­­­­

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge: XigDem**

**Chapter 5**

**No. 33 Expectations**

**Loki Nozumu **

* * *

The six nobodies watch as their Superior steps out of the darkness, carrying a semi awake Demyx on his shoulder. The teen is clad in the same attire as the others, sliver charms, zippers and black leather from head to foot. As the white lights of the room enter his field of vision his eyes open fully. He makes out the familiar faces of the two men that brought him to his superior and the vague faces of the men that crowded over him after he first awoke. His lips form a sheepish smile as he looks around the room. This causes the group shoot glances at one another then over to the teen then once again back up at their superior before the man starts to speak. 

"You're all here…Good, it will make this much easier." The amber eyed nobody remarks, looking over his subordinates. His eyes land on Saïx, still sulking behind the couch to the regal Nobody's right. "Number Seven, do come out from behind there." He states, watching as a grumbling Saïx climbs over the back of the couch and sits between Lexaeus and Axel. "Good…Now," He places Demyx on his own feet, just as the first wave of a healing elixir Xemnas administered to him shortly starts to heal the teen's flesh wounds.

"As you all know this evening, Numbers Seven and Eight were escorted by Number Two while on a training mission. They were to gather more dusks and creepers for our experiments, while Number Two was to investigate the presence of a strong-hearted being." The enigmatic man states, directing his gaze to each member he named. "This being stands before you now, newly named…and newly clothed." He mentions as an after thought.

The group directs their gaze back over to Demyx, who grins in a shy manner. The higher ranking nobodies can already see the hole forming, as he has even now seemed to start creating false emotions. The teen shifts his weight nervously before addressing his elders, "Umm, Hello…" he states before directing his eyes to stare at cold, white marble floors. "My…my name's Demyx…"

Xemnas folds his arms over his chest as the young teen tells the others his name and title, given to him shortly before entering the castle again. The amber eyed man glances over the meager group of nobodies who decide to actually introduce themselves to the teen. His eyes scan over the room looking over at Vexen and Saïx who have decided not to converse with the younger nobody.

The first to actually walk up to Demyx was the fiery haired Axel, smirking as he introduced himself to the nervous teen. "The name's Axel, commit it to memory." He shoots a look over his shoulder at his fellow nobodies, "They're all stuffy and are always busy. Plus they always talk amongst themselves, like they don't want any of us hear them…So…Maybe you and me can have some fun together when you're not out with the heartless. I'm much more fun than these guys."

Demyx smiles, glancing up at Axel. "Yeah, I think we should. It could be fun, huh?" The blonde agrees.

Xigbar and Xaldin get up from the couch and make their way to the teen. Demyx changes his attention from Axel to the two as they walk up to him.

"Hey there little dude, so how'd your first meeting with Xemmy go?" Xigbar asks, the nickname gaining a sour glare from his Superior. "As you might or might not know, this is Number Three and I'm Number Two. Or just Xigbar for me." The free shooter explains, winking at the teen. "This is Xaldin, he's pretty cruel…But he's a wonderful cook. If we're lucky we'll be eating his cooking instead of Lexaeus' tonight." He grins, pointing his thumb behind him at a stone faced man whom Demyx barely recognizes from when he first woke up.

"The blonde on the couch is Vexen. You should address him as Number Four unless you want to endure one of his fits. He'll look down on you for the most part and he seems a little uninterested at first but if you're able to befriend him it might just be best for you both." Xaldin remarks, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why's that?" Demyx asks, tilting his head. He glances past the two dark haired nobodies in front of him to look at Vexen as he relaxes on the couch. The blond seems totally uninterested in him as he twiddles his fingers mindlessly.

"Number Four's ability is that of ice. Water and ice are two sides of one coin you know." Xaldin explains, waving a hand. "You should find your allies and stick with them."

Xigbar nods, "You see we don't all see eye to eye. Xemnas is rash in his studies and is prone to make a deathly mistake, Number Eight here is hot headed, idiotic, and mischievous, and that's just the surface of it. There might be one day when you'll have to choose a side." Xigbar muses, "Of course you can always join mine." The free shooter laughs as a light blush spreads across the teen's face. "You'll fit in just fine, don't worry about it."

"Number Nine, it is good to finally meet you." Demyx looks down to see a lilac haired teen around his own age looking up at him, the teen's blue eyes reflecting Demyx's own face. "I'm the Cloaked Schemer, Number Six." Zexion states, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Zexion, actually."

Lexaeus walks up behind Zexion, placing a hand on the Schemer's shoulder. "Lexaeus, Number Five." He replies, noticing Demyx's questioning look. "You like our castle?"

"Oh, yeah. It's nice…Big…But nice." Demyx muses, looking around the room once more, "Are all the ceilings this high?"

"You should see where we hold the meetings…The ceiling seems to go on for miles and miles." Lexaeus remarks, noting the mellifluous sound of the teen's voice.

Demyx shifts uncomfortably and glances down at the marble floor once more. The blonde really doesn't know what to think of all these new people who came up to greet him. Some seemed nice, like the ones named Xigbar and Lexaeus but the others seemed to have a type of harshness to them.

The gathered group talks quietly amongst themselves, turning away from the teen to hold their conversation in private. Axel frowns and stuffs his hands into his pockets as he huffs loudly. "See, what did I tell you?" He states, annoyed, earning a giggle from Demyx

Xemnas waits until the talking subsides before opening his mouth to speak, "I want you all to treat him with whatever type of 'kindness' you can muster." Xemnas states, gaining the attention of everyone. "You're all required to train Number Nine in whatever way you see fit, aside from you, Number Eight." Xemnas frowns glancing over at Axel, "While his main partners for the time being will be Numbers Two and if possible, Six."((1))

Xigbar nods briskly at his superior, "Sure thing. I'll take him out tomorrow." The free shooter grins as he places a hand on Demyx's slim shoulder. "Sound good to you? Or would you rather wait for Zexion to finish his current assignment?"

Demyx looks up from the floor, startled by the sudden contact. He glances up at his elder and then over to the teen who introduced himself as Zexion. He notices Saïx as the azure haired nobody makes his way to Xemnas. "Umm…Tomorrow's fine!" He squeaks quickly, as Saïx's golden eyes narrow at him. He ducks behind the guns man, trying to get away from that fierce gaze.

"Very well then," Xemnas states looking from Xigbar to the smaller male cowering beside him. He notices Saïx's mock angry eyes boring into the teen that cause the boy to behave in such a manner. "I expect you, as well as…" At this point the elbows his second-in-command in the side, "Everyone else to treat each other with respect."

"Of course, Sir." The blonde smiles, coming out from behind his elder. "I only hope everyone is kind to me." He admits timidly, looking up at Xemnas' tan face.

Soon Xemnas dismisses the Nobodies, giving Axel the job of showing Demyx to his new room right across the hall from Axel's own. The rest of the night passes uneventfully, as the nobodies go about their normal nightly routine. After dinner, Lexaeus took the blonde on a tour of the upper levels followed closely by an ever watchful Zexion. On the way around the castle the pair explained what Xemnas had told the neophyte in more detail, answering any questions the teen might have.

The trio continues their walk around the castle well into the seemly never ending night, finally finding themselves outside Demyx's bed chambers after what seemed like hours of walking.

"Soon you'll be able to use a darkness portal too." Lexaeus smiles, "Then you won't have to walk around such a big place unless you really want to."

Demyx sighs, bending down to rub at his sore calves. "I don't think I'll ever want to again." The teen remarks making Lexaeus laugh. He looks up at the pair of elder nobodies with a cute smile on his face, "Thanks for telling me all that…I think I understand everything much better now." He admits, as he stands up straight.

"No worries, it's kind of nice to have someone who will actually listen. You're nothing like Number Eight." Zexion mutters, "I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Number Two will give you hell in the morning. I won't be around most of the time, so you'll have to make due. Besides, I don't know much about fighting."

Demyx nods, saying one last thank you before walking into his room, his elders disappearing behind him. The room is painted the same colors of the rest of the castle, but with black trim at the top and bottom of the walls. The carpet is a pale gray with tiny patterns forming the shapes of countless hearts. Demyx looks around, seeing the room is basically empty, aside from a full sized bed, a desk, and a chair all against the back wall next to a window with a large view of the starless void outside. He walks over to the bed and sits down on the black sheets with a long sigh.

The teen works on his boots, unbuckling strap after strap of leather then pulling down the metal zippers all the way down to his ankles. He pulls the boots off one by one, stretching his feet up and down as they pop.

"This get-up is ridiculous…" Demyx mutters, placing the boots on the floor at the end of the bed. The blonde starts on his gloves next, pulling them off carefully.

While Demyx fusses over his new room and clothes, Lexaeus and Zexion reappear in the lower level of the castle where the five scientists' rooms and personal labs are found. The pair say their good nights as Zexion leaves Lexaeus to his own room, as the younger nobody's room is located farther down the hall.

Dim hallway lights flicker as Zexion walks down the silent hall to his chambers noticing a very distinct smell before in the corner of his eye the lilac haired teen spies a streak of black. His blue eyes gaze up to the ceiling as his head tilts upwards, he finds himself staring right at the Freeshooter.

"Xigbar, you seem to have forgotten your agreement." Zexion muses, remembering just a week ago when his own Superior was in his shoes and Xigbar had snuck up on him. "Didn't Xemnas tell you--"

"Yeah, yeah…I know." Xigbar grins, with another flash of black his is standing beside Zexion his hands stuffed in his pockets. "So, Zexi…What do you think, huh?"

Zexion frowns, lowering his head, "He's nothing like Number Eight; I can tell you that. I always get a bad feeling whenever I'm around him…But Number Nine seems nice, and is already becoming suited for this kind of life. He already seems to have started making fake emotions…I honestly don't blame him, Xigbar." The younger admits, rubbing at his arm. "It seems stupid to think that way, but all these neophytes seem to have grasped their situation much better than we did."

"I've noticed, I think everyone has." Xigbar agrees, "I think, because of what we know now; compared to back then…We never really had a choice, but to learn it all on our own. Everyone had different experiences, which we never shared with one another. These new guys, they have us to explain to them. They understand it better…I mean, compared to them…I know I was once a 'somebody', all six of us do. But they don't even seem to remember what it was like, to feel, to know that this isn't right." ((2))

"You're thinking too hard." Zexion states, "We all think about it too hard. You just have other things to remind you think." He points to the scar on Xigbar's cheek, "You had it even as Braig, remember?" The Schemer asks, thinking back on the whole ordeal.

Xigbar's eye widens at the mention of his somebody before his features soften, "I was always getting in trouble, wasn't I?!" He states, as if proud of his somebody's actions. "Most of the time it was Dilan's fault. If I remember right."

Zexion laughs, hiding his smile behind a gloved hand. "I remember. That was before the heartless…We were all the best of friends." The teen muses.

"All in the past, Zexi. All in the past." Xigbar mutters, turning away.((3))

He walks past Zexion down the darken hall, flicking his hand behind him; motioning to Zexion that he wants the Schemer to follow him. The pair silently walks past door after door until they reach Zexion's own room.

Zexion makes to open the door but the elder nobody next to him stops the teen by throwing an arm out over the doorway. He looks up at Xigbar with a quizzical look on his face before the haggard man begins to speak once more.

"Do you know what Xemnas is making down there?" The older male asks, a stern look on his face. "Has he gotten any books lately from your lab?"

"Not recently, and no, I have no idea of what he's making in his laboratory." Zexion replies, his hand on the door knob. "Why should it matter?"

"Because he's been telling Number Seven about a 'grand plan' to gain our hearts back. He says he found something in that document you've been translating." Xigbar replies, leaning against the wall. "You sure you don't know anything about it?"

"Oh, that. There was a formula…And instructions on building a massive machine. The part underneath, of what I _could_ translate read something like: '**_the true heart rests inside the light, waiting for others like itself…to find the real heart you must sacrifice the hearts of others_**.'…Hence why Xemnas is making you and Xaldin search for strong hearted persons. Also, it said something like '**_memories that lie hold the key to the moon, falling delicately into place after the flowers bloom_**'." Zexion explains, turning the door handle. "Make any sense to you?" ((4))

"As if." Xigbar smirks, "You don't understand it either, do you?"

"No, but Xemnas seems to think he does." Zexion replies, ducking under Xigbar's arm and into his room. "Be good to Number Nine, Xigbar. He might be useful one day."

"Hn, Whatever." The Freeshooter replies as the door in front of him closes and the knob is locked with a small click. Xigbar sighs and slumps against the wall, putting a hand to his forehead.

"What in the world could he be thinking?" He mutters before pushing off the wall to wander off to his own room.

The castle becomes still, outside hundreds of heartless rustle restlessly. All the lights in the gigantic fortress go off one by one as most of the inhabitants fall into a dreamless sleep. Sliver skinned forms patrol the grounds, let free of their cages to defend against the dark creatures from entering their territory. Unearthly shapes slither down pillars and stairs, ever watchful; their silver forms dancing in the neon lights.

**29292929292929292929292929292929**

Although the dark void never changes, morning still comes as the silver-lined nobodies return to their place of rest. Lights flicker on one by one as the early rising higher nobodies make their way down white halls.

Xigbar walks out from an adjoining hallway to join Xaldin in a long white room with a long silver table and matching chairs in the center of the room. At one end of the table is a large throne-like chair, reserved for Xemnas. The Freeshooter walk over to said chair and leans against it, yawning loudly.

"Mornin'." He mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his one good eye.

Xaldin turns around to look at his fellow nobody, a cutting knife in one hand and an apple in the other. He nods his greetings and brings the knife to the fresh fruit, piercing the skin and pulp of the fruit. "It's rare to see you up this early." The Lancer mutters, cutting the apple into slices.

Xigbar yawns again, scratching at his bare side. He is shirtless, revealing countless tan scars covering pale skin. Several scars start from broad shoulders and run down his slim chest, ending at his muscular stomach. On his left wrist is a hair tie, used to pull up the black and silver cascade of hair reaching as far down to the small of his back barely touching the top of loose, dark purple sleep pants.

"I asked Zexion." The Freeshooter states, moving away from his prop. "He told me that he had no idea of what Xemnas is planning, none of them do."

Xaldin frowns as he places the cutting knife down on the table top. He turns around to face Xigbar before saying, "Well, I expect that Xemnas would be keeping it all a secret for now. I doubt that he'll tell anyone about it if what you've told me is true, Xigbar. You only over heard Xemnas and Number Seven talking about it, right? It might not mean a thing."

Xigbar scoffs, bring his hand to his head. "_That's not all I heard_."

Xaldin rolls his eyes, picking up the knife once more to finish cutting his apple. "He'll do like he always does, tell us when there's no possible way we can protest about it."

The Freeshooter nods, running his fingers over the back of the chair to the right of Xemnas'. "Naturally." He replies, setting himself down in the chair. He rests his elbows on the table and props his head up in his palms. "Think I should go get Number Nine?" He asks, looking over at Xaldin.

"Are you interested in him?" The Lancer asks, sitting down next to Xigbar and placing a plate with the sliced apples in the middle of the table.

Xigbar reaches for a slice, bringing it to his mouth and biting it in half. "He's a curious thing." He states, chewing the pulp. "Different, I suppose. Kid seems a little off, nothing like Number Seven and Number Eight. Even though I was joking around about Xemnas taking him as a favorite, I doubt he'd even be amused by the kid. I want to see what I can do with him, since Zexion won't be around that much to help out."

Xaldin nods, "I see. Xemnas, has asked me to find the next one. He wanted to give you a break after having to deal with both Number Seven and Number Eight." The Lancer states, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's cool." Xigbar states, running his fingers through his knotted hair. ((5))

"Number Three I expect that you're in here." Xemnas' voice rings from down the hall.

The silver haired nobody steps into the room, dressed in just a leather tank top and pants. He looks from Xigbar to Xaldin and then to the plate on the table. "Are you making breakfast?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Apples." Xaldin answers, indicating to the same plate Xemnas was looking at. "Just sliced them. Have the Dusks do it."

"Coffee." Xigbar mutters looking over to Xemnas. "Have them make coffee."

Xemnas rolls his eyes, snapping his fingers to summon forth a Dusk from the basement. "Coffee. Four cups. As always." He commands the dusk vaguely.

The dusk dances off to do it's duties as Xemnas sits down in his chair. The head nobody folds his hands on the table top, as he looks from Xigbar to Xaldin.

"Have you decided how you'll instruct Number Nine?" The enigmatic man questions, taking an apple slice from the plate in front of him. "I expect you'll take him into the city?"

"More than likely." Xigbar answers, "I'll show him the basics first though. After I show him those I'm bringing him back here to partake in Number Three's master training." The Freeshooter explains, leaning back in his chair as he laughs slightly.

The dusk comes back moments later, carrying a tray in its hands. The creature makes its way to Xemnas handing him the tray.

"Yes, very good." The amber eyed nobody nods, taking the plate from the dusk and placing it next to the plate of apples. "Go wake your younger masters. You'll find Number Seven in _that_ place." Xemnas commands, waving the dusk away.

Xigbar snorts, "Good luck with that." He tells the creature as it wanders off to wake the others.

The dusk barely makes it out of the room when Vexen makes his way into the room and with out saying a thing takes the seat next to Xaldin. He takes one the cups of coffee in front of Xemnas then takes a sip of the steaming liquid.

"Well, like I was saying…Then I'll hang around for a while. Maybe go bug you, Number Four."

Vexen places the mug on the table, "You said he controls his powers with a type of musical weapon?" The blonde asks, his emerald eyes staring into the murky brown coffee. "You should find a way to teach him to play it correctly. That's all we need, him having no idea about what he's doing as he slings water down the halls."

"You have any ideas?" Xigbar asks, taking a cup of coffee for himself. "None of us were ever of the musical sort, you know."

"Teach him what ever sounds good." Xaldin mutters, taking a swig of coffee. "Maybe take him to a world that has that sort of things, if anything."

Xemnas remains quiet, taking the last cup for himself. As the other three nobodies discuss the future training of Number Nine, he listens to their conversation silently. Soon the man hears faint clicking as a group of nobodies walk down the hall, he turns his heads to see just who the Dusk brought to him.

Instead of a Dusk walking out in front of the group of nobodies the first to actually step into the room is Zexion, wearing a pair of lose back pants and a purple long sleeved shirt; and behind him Demyx, in a pair of green sleep pants and a white button up shirt. The two are talking softly to each other before Zexion brings a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Number Six, Number Nine, good for you to join us. I just sent a Dusk for you." Xemnas remarks as Zexion takes the seat at the far right of his Superior. "Number Nine, you'll sit in the seat three spaces to the left of me." The silver haired nobody instructs, indicating to the seat.

Demyx nods slowly and takes his seat, looking up and down the table's length.

"Number Nine was just telling me of his night," Zexion starts, beating the others rising questions. "He is opposed to the loud noises that came from Number Eight's room last night."

Demyx nods, "And the burning smell. I spent the night with the smell of burning metal in my nose!" The teen protests, placing a hand upon the table top.

Xaldin waves him off, "Don't we all Number Nine."

"It's something you'll have to expect for the next couple of months. Number Eight, like you, is still inexperienced in the area of controlling his fiery powers." Xemnas explains, directing his gaze to Demyx.

Demyx lowers his head, "Oh, then I won't worry about it." He states, staring down at his lap.

"You weren't able to to begin with.

For almost twenty minutes the room is quiet, everyone involved in their own things. The older members command Dusks to bring them things like reports and smaller experiments while Demyx stares on at the gathered group.

"Um, where are the others?" He asks, breaking the silence.

Vexen looks up from his bundle of papers, placing his pen down. "Number Five is out completing his morning patrol and I suspect Number Eight is still curled up in his bed oblivious to the dusk trying to wake him. Number Seven is more than likely proving difficult to wake as well."

"Oh, yeah." Xigbar snorts from his place next to Xemnas. "So…Demyx, was it?" Demyx nods curtly, looking over to his elder. "I think we should wait to start together, but it's pointless to wait around for your underling, Xaldin; so I'm taking Demyx out early." The Freeshooter tells his 'friend' next to him. "Plus, it just means a few more hours of calm, cool water. Not burning, scarring fire."

"The little trickster will learn even if I have to turn him into a _dusk_." Xaldin replies, scooting his chair out from under the table and standing up from it.

Xigbar does the same, followed nervously by Demyx. The Freeshooter tilts his head at Demyx's clothes. "You need to go change. If Xemnas permits I'll send a Sniper for you after I get dressed myself." He tells the teen before receiving an approving nod from his Superior. Xigbar smiles, "I'll also send one for Number Eight. We still need to test their gunning ability, correct?"

"Please do." A grumpy voice from behind the older nobody growls, upon turning around Xigbar sees it is Saïx, his golden eyes slightly narrow. Standing to the behind the Berserker to his left is the dusk Xemnas sent nearly an hour ago, waiting for its next command.

"Will do." The Freeshooter states while nodding, seconds later he shoos away his underling to change. After the teen is gone, Xigbar hangs around to talk to his fellow comrades before walking off to get into his Organization garb.

Demyx returns to his room on the second floor of the castle to dress himself. He barely has a pair of leather pants pulled on when a larger nobody he hasn't ever seen before floats into the room. He turns to face the purple skinned creature, seeing the large gun that is a part of it. "Um...Did Xigbar send you?" He asks the lesser nobody.

'_Yes..._' A voice inside the teen's head responds, '_My Master has called for you._'

"You master?" Demyx questions, "Oh...Well, can you show me the way?"

'_If you wish, I will take you to him directly._' Demyx watches as the nobody floats near to him, completely oblivious to the laws of gravity. The nobody takes hold of him with it's free arm before teleporting the teen in a flash of white light. ((6))

Demyx opens his eyes to notice he is dressed fully in his cloak, pants, and boots; even though he _knew_ he barely had his pants on when the purple nobody beside him first walked, no _floated_, into his room.

"You ready, Number Nine?" Xigbar's voice from behind the teen asks.

Demyx turns to face his elder, the nobody beside him teleporting away in an orb of white light. "Yeah, I guess so." Demyx replies, "That wasn't a normal dusk was it?"

"No, of course not." The Freeshooter states beckoning to Demyx to follow him down an energy beam into the city below. "It's called a 'Sniper', an experimental nobody developed from a mutated dusk. One of Xemnas' many projects, I'm sure he told you about how he plans on developing new types for our disposal."

"O-oh yeah." Demyx mutters, cautiously stepping on to the beam of neon blue energy. He looks below him into the void filled with possibly thousands of yellow eyes and stutters as a flash of memory plays behind his eyes.

Demyx pulls his gaze away from the darkness beneath him and runs to catch up with Xigbar who is a far distance away from him. "Oi, Number Two?!" He calls rushing over to the nobody.

"What cha want, kiddo?" Xigbar asks as he continues to walk down into the city.

"Just…What are the Heartless, anyways?" The teen asks, "Just were do they come from? And for what reason?"

Xigbar freezes, stopping in his tracks causing Demyx to walk right into him. "Don't ask me that question. Never ask anyone but Xemnas. No one really likes to talk about it. But Xemnas could go on for hours about it." He states, his voice cold. "All I'll tell you is what I know…that some were born from corrupted hearts and others were made by people thinking they could change the world with them. We carefully experimented with the prospect of it at first, then as time passed by our research grew unstable. Braig, my somebody, was in charge of the development of new types of Heartless. All types; ones that could fly, swim, even ones that resembled natural things. We created them in mass surpluses, storing them in containers that we thought could keep them at bay until we needed them. But somehow they escaped…That was when people wielding weapons made of keys, Key bearers as we called them. For every Heartless they killed the computer systems made more! It became to where we couldn't even control it anymore! And then…Darkness." ((7))

"…Why do you remember everything about your somebody when I can't even remember what mine was doing when you guys found me?" Demyx questions, rushing in front of his elder. "What makes you guys so special that you can remember how you were and what you did when I don't remember a thing?!"

"Whoa, easy; little dude." The darker haired nobody states, raising his hands out in front of him; his palms out stretched. "We kept journals and over years we found we were able to remember more things and such. I'll tell you what Zexi told me, I have more to remember than the rest of you put together." Xigbar explain, "This scar and my eye. It reminds me."

Demyx frowns, lowering his eyes. He bites at his lip, seemly ashamed. "I'm sorry."

" 'Nobodies can't be sorry. To be sorry is to feel, to feel is to have emotions, to have emotions is to have a heart. Which we don't mind you.' " Xigbar jokes, quoting his Superior. "Don't be sorry, there's nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be sorry, it would be me; one of the causes of your whole 'nobody-ism'. That is, if I had a heart."

"We do have hearts, can't you see? We have to! Don't you feel any type of regret when you think back like that? I can read the pain on your face. Don't tell me you don't have a heart when we really do!" Demyx exclaims, his eyes wide and cheeks flustered. ((8))

Xigbar waves him off, closing his eye. "I act this way…Because I want to feel whole, Number Nine. Not because I am whole. I want to have all these emotions, we all do. To love, to be angry, to know that when I cry that it's because I really am upset; not because I tricked my body into believing that it is."

Demyx says nothing as his elder walks down past him. In the his head, the teen makes himself a silent vow. A vow that, one day he'll show everyone he really does have a heart. To hell with all the others, just what do they know? Nothing. ((9))

* * *

And the chapter ends with Demyx making himself a promise to change what he has been told.

Once again, I feel as though a butchered the characters...But oh well.

Give me reviews...((I'm a review zombie!!))

* * *

CHAPTER NOTES!!!

((1)) Well, Dem Dem needs someone to train him...And it's way to obivious to just be Xigbar...So I decide to throw Zexi in too. This Zexi won't be emo either! Well...Maybe a little. I'm not really sure as of now.

((2)) Zexi and Xiggy look back on their somebodies...The sombodies will be a growing source of plot for me so...Xigbar says what he thinks about this whole ordeal of the newer nobodies.

((3)) But...The past can be sad too.

((4)) OH! Foreshadowing to Castle Oblivion. The saying makes some sense...At least to me. 'After the flowers bloom' is after Marly dies.

((5)) Xigbar and Xaldin were given the task of accquireing new members if you don't know. Also more foreshadowing of Xigbar's interests in Demyx.

((6)) I have the guide and I know the Snipers are purple...sortta...But do they have an free arm...Other than the gun hand?

((7)) I think that looking back on the ordeal could be a painful experience like I said with the scene of Xigbar and Zexi...And that most of the elder nobodies wouldn't want to talk about it all that much.

((8)) Pretty self explainatory. Demyx doesn't believe what he has been told...

((9)) Once again...pretty self explainatory. I feel as though I ended on a bad note...

* * *

Well, I'm updating on school computers...I have no internet where I live now. So the chapters might take a while to post...

Until then...


	6. Theme 16 Questioning

Sup? Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted. School work and what not. You guys understand right?

HEY! If you're reading this you should seriously take the poll on my profile! It's a great cause too! It's gonna help decide my next story's plot! Go on, click my name...you know you want too...

I would like to say that before I start this chapter, Vexen is one of my most **_favorite_ **Orgy members. So any attempt to make 'fun' of him, if any, is made completely out of love for him. I must admit, the Chilly Academic needs not to demand my respect, for he already has it. lol I think I've managed to dig myself a hole...All these damn polt twists...And Xemmy's damn Heartless disrupting all the creative juices.

Um, there really isn't any Xiggy and Dem-Demy-ness in this chapter…But in the next chapter…Be ready for a plot twist! No, not another nobody…But I will give you a hint, the theme is Number 26, Trouble Lurking. Oooooh whatever could that mean?!

****

::.Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, BUT OH SO WANT.::

* * *

100 Themes Challenge: XigDem

Chapter 6

No. 16 Questioning

Loki Nozumu

* * *

Clamoring footfalls can be heard running down a flight of stairs into a dimly lit hall. The owner of the noise is the young Demyx quickly trying to make his way to his elder's personal lab, after finally gaining enough trust from his blonde haired elder to do studies in the labs. The teen slides down the hall, almost missing his door as he is in quite a hurry. You see, the silly blonde was supposed to be there nearly a half hour ago! 

Demyx already had thought of a way to explain it, he was caught up by Number Six, who wanted to tell him about a prototype 'castle' or something to that matter, in the hall. It was a lie, in fact, he meet up with Axel nearly two hours ago and lost track of time. The dirty blonde could only hope the Chilly Academic would believe him.

He swings the door open, pushing over his elder who appeared to be on his way out. "Ah! Sorry, sorry." He mutters, helping the blonde Vexen up off the floor. I'm so sorry!" He says before the Academic snatches away his arm from the teen's grasp.

"You're unable of being sorry Number Nine, we feel no remorse. I would think that you would have come to understand that by now." The blonde sneers, "As a warning to you, Number Nine, since you did _finally _decide to make your way here I won't tell our Superior of your obvious wanton outlook. I will also tell you now, I do not want to hear any of your '_I do too have a heart!_" speeches. Do you understand, Number Nine?" 

Demyx nods, gulping. "Of course I understand…"

The teen had received several warnings to treat Vexen with the utmost respect, by his elders (_other than Vexen himself, the man actually thought he 'commanded authority' from the younger members. You see, that being himself, Number Seven, Axel, and Zexion; even though the lilac haired nobody was a fellow scientist himself. Apparently he didn't mess with Lexaeus, partly because the two seem to have some type of truce_.) Because if he didn't it would most likely result in a 'hissy fit' as Xigbar most eloquently put it.

And because Demyx respected Xigbar's wishes, even if he didn't he'd still have to train with him, he decided to just go with it. That means simple yes and no answers, nothing more. But now it seemed as though knocking the scientist over with a metal door did not do anything to help the teen out.

"Good," The Academic states, turning and heading over towards the middle of the room. "Now, Number Nine, as you must be aware I do not let just anyone into my personal lab unless I'm actually sure that that person would not make a mess of _everything_."

"I know." Demyx states softly, remember the same thing that his Superior had told him maybe two days ago. "I'm not really all that careless, or destructive." He smiles, listing off what Xemnas had told him.

Vexen stares at him, slightly taken aback, "Y-yes, that's right. Good for you, to know exactly what I'm thinking. That will make this little 'experiment' go much faster."

"Experiment?"

Vexen nods, "Yes, but today we will start with a simple chemistry lesson." The blonde indicates for Demyx to come closer.

When the teen gets to the table he notices several vials of clear, green, and red liquids held together in a set by a wooden holder.

"Now, Number Nine, chemistry is the science concerned with the composition, structure, and properties of matter, as well as the changes it undergoes during chemical reactions. It is related to the studies of many other sciences, one of them being energy and life themselves." Vexen starts, pull out from underneath the table a notepad full of scribbled writing. "I want you to study this in your free time, understand?" He hands Demyx the notebook before lifting up a vial of red. "Now this vial contains one of the many compounds that life is made from, do you have any guesses as to what it is?"

Demyx stares up at his elder with blank eyes, "Ummm...No."

"Iron, Number Nine, iron." He reaches for the clear vial, "Now you must know what this one is."

"Naturally! It's water."

"H20, Number Nine, H20." Vexen states, correcting the youth.

And so, Demyx's day went on like this until he was rescued by Zexion. His teenaged elder finally found enough time from his personal work to find the youth. Of course whatever the lilac haired nobody decides to teach Demyx would have something to do with science, but hopefully Zexion wouldn't make it seem so...boring.

Upon following Zexion into the upper laboratories, Demyx found a single Heartless (a Shadow, naturally) slinking around the room. His elder barely seemed to notice the creature as he grabbed a book off a table next to the door.

"Number Nine, Demyx," Zexion states, opening the book, "I've noticed Xigbar's weekly reports on you are lacking in weapons tactics and control. As a matter of fact...They linger on the lines of obsession towards you."

"Really?" Demyx asks, trying to look over Zexion's shoulder. "We've been working on just learning to control what I have."

"Yes, but, Xemnas requires that you be in absolute control if and when you have to do battle."

"I don't like fighting though..." Demyx sighs, slightly pouting. "I think it's pointless..."

"I _know_, Number Nine." Zexion states, rolling his eyes. "You've made that a point time and time again during our meetings. As a matter of fact, Xemnas notes you as a spoiled brat. If you keep complaining about what you've been assigned Xemnas _will_ change you into a dusk, no question about it."

Demyx frowns and directs his gaze down, "Everyone is telling me that...Do you all hate me that much?"

"Number Ni--no, Demyx...We're incapable of hate, you know that. I think that you have a lot of untapped potential, but you need to assert yourself." Zexion explains, guiding Demyx over to a chair near the right side of the room. "Everyone expects so much of one another, it's hard to even be yourself. You're better behaved than most of the others and you're easy to trust. You seem committed to you and only you, which is good. I hope you stay like that Number Nine."

"What good is that when people are threatening me?" Demyx sighs, sitting down. He pulls his knees up into the chair and wraps his arms around his shins. "It seems that even when I try to do something right with my powers I get told that it's wrong."

"Number Nine, please stop acting like this. There's really no need for you to be so…so pouty!" Zexion exclaims, at a lost for words. He faps his fellow nobody across the forehead, almost playfully, to get the teen's attention. "You're going to do fine, you're going to pass all the tests Xemnas has in store for you and then; me, you, _all of us_ are going to find our hearts!" The lilac haired teen encourages, almost proudly.

Demyx looks up at Zexion, his eyes filled with a type of hurt. "I…I'm not pouty." He replies, before sitting up in the chair correctly. "You…You're right, Zexi…I know…But sometimes…It just seems so impossible."

"I know it does bu--" Zexion starts, placing a hand on Demyx's shoulder. But before he could continue he gets interpreted by his lab's door swinging opening and a hood figure running into the room.

The hooded man rushes over to the pair, brandishing some type of book at Zexion. "Zexion, read here! Right here!" The figure states, the voice distinctly belonging to Xigbar. "Tell me, does that mean what I think it does?"

Zexion glances over the page, his eyes widening slightly, "These…These are Xemnas' notes…I…I don't believe it! To think that he's been hiding this for so long…" He states his voice becoming shaky and unstable.

"Hiding what?" Demyx chirps in, obviously forgotten by his elders.

The two men snap their heads over to Demyx, remembering that the neophyte is in the room. "Nothing, kid." Xigbar states nonchalantly, before glancing back over at Zexion; who is rapidly reading the report in hand. "Do you really think…?"

"There's no doubt…As a matter of fact I think it only just begun…The very idea…That…That his _Heartless_ is..is…It's unbelievable!" Zexion stammers, thrusting the paper back at Xigbar. He stands up, before telling Demyx, "The lesson's over. You'll have to wait till next time I have free time for us to actually start the lesson." Then to Xigbar, "I'm going to have a talk with him. I could care less what he does to me. I'm informing Vexen as well."

Xigbar frowns, "I already have. He is just as shocked. Afterwards he set off for the Room of Sleep, then I came for you. Do you really plan on going all the way to Hollow Baston?"

"Of course!

"I don't think it's very smart…Why not wait till he gets back here…Maybe he wouldn't be as upset." Demyx remarks, not enjoying being ignored by his two favorite elders. "You're gonna get in trouble if you leave the castle without his permission!" He protests as Zexion walks out of the room. Sea green eyes land on the still hooded figure of Xigbar. "W-What's going on Xigbar? Why are all of you so upset? What's inside that report book?"

The Freeshooter sighs, then looks around. He notices the Shadow still wandering about the room, "Demyx, you have to understand…You know what a Heartless is, obiviously. But did you know your Heartless is out there somewhere?"

"It…It is?"

"Yeah. Now, obviously for you to be here, sitting in front of me, your body is in a complete form. You're not silver or any other color a lesser nobody is…At least I hope you're not."

"I'm not." Demyx laughes.

Xigbar snorts, "Good. Now…Therefore, your heartless must have a human form as well. A form that looks just like yourself before you became a Nobody. But I doubt that your heartless is smart enough to plot, and you see that's were Xemnas' heartless comes in." The Freeshooter states, opening up the note that he showed to Zexion. "After Xemnas headed for the Room of Sleep, which you have no clue where or what that is….I sunk into his room."

Demyx's eyes widen, "W-what?! You sunk into his room? When he finds out…I don't know what he'll do, but I bet that it'd be something really bad!"

"Chill, little dude." Xigbar replies coolly. "No worries, I have it all under control. This note will be back in his room before Zexion and Vexen even get a chance to put a word in edge-wise. And of course, you're not gonna tell him that I had it are ya? _Are ya?_" He narrows his eye, giving Demyx a threating look.

Demyx quickly shakes his head no. He honesty didn't want to get Xigbar in trouble, no that was the last thing that he'd ever want.

"You're a good kid." Xigbar smiles and wraps his arm around Demyx's shoulder. "Now, let's go see what Xildan's cooking, ne?"

The teen sighes and nods. No use protesting, although he enjoys the 'feeling' of Xigbar's arm around his shoulder. It's strangly comforting, a feeling that even Demyx couldn't explain. He can only hope that Zexion and Vexen are spared from Xemnas' wrath, a think that the teen has only heard of.

As Xigbar leads his younger comrade the Freeshooter's mind is consumed with the same thoughts that plague Demyx's own mind. Truly this _feeling_, a type of dread, _must exist. _It lingers on in the halls as the pair walk off together into the upper levels of the castle.

* * *

HOMG DONE!!! 

Sorry for taking so long. I had..._family_ problems.

R&R


	7. Theme 48 Childhood

Just to show you guys I'm still alive and that's I'm still working on this I'm posting the 7th chapter. It would have been better for me to post it with chapters 8 and 9, but chapter 9 is only have way done...And I got enough reviews from people asking/begging me to continue. So, here it is...a horribly short filler chapter. This is the Demyx version, chapter 8 is the Xigbar version the theme for his is insomnia. I know I promised something big for this chapter but I decided to push it back.

**Don't Own. RAWR**

**

* * *

**

100 Themes Challenge: XigDem

Chapter Seven

Theme #48 Childhood**

* * *

**

The room was dark and quiet aside from the light breath of the inhabitant, the young teen sleeping peacefully in his soft bed. Dirty clothes were strewn across the floor and on the side of the bed next to the cold white walls. Stacks of hand written sheet music were placed haphazardly on a small desk near a dimly burning scented candle, the wick almost completely burned out. The scent of the candle was the smell of the deep sea, that smell of the hot sea shore was what brought the teen such sweet dreams.

Demyx rolled over in his sleep, his back to the wall as a small smile spread across his sleeping face as he dreamed of a sea full of useless memories. Visions of a world encased in darkness as a small light started to penetrate the utter abyss filled his mind. The teen opened his eyes to find himself lounging on the warm sand of his childhood home, a small group of islands surrounded by the vast green sea with the faint sight of other islands in the far off distance. Over head seagulls squawked and chirped, occasionally swooping down to peck at a discarded bag of chips or semi melted bars of ice cream that some forgotten child had happened to drop. In the air was the scent of the sea and the faint smell of the fish that hung on lengths of twine over the sides of the great ship that just came ashore.

Demyx sat up with a start and looked around franticly before looking down at his own body. He was Myde again, a short 7 year old Myde who loved to get into trouble but hated to get hurt. A boy who had once caught a fish his father had been trying to catch years before the little boy was even thought of, the boy who loved his mother with all his heart and cried himself into a stupor when she went back to the sea as all things did.

He stood up as he heard a man's voice call his name and he turned to face the source of the sound. It was his father, the man's haggard face full of scars and stubble he had yet to shave off, staring down at him with Myde's own sea green eyes. A smile spread across Myde's face as he ran towards his father, but he tripped just as he almost made it to him. He felt his father's strong arms catch him with a chuckle as the man told him to be more careful, before lifting him up on to his shoulders.

"So Myde, where would you like to go today?" His father asked him as the vision began to fade and Demyx's mind filled with darkness once more.

The teen opened one green eye to be greeted by the faint glow of his candle. He smiled sheepishly to himself before reaching over and putting the candle out with the tips of his fingers. He let out a longing sigh as he rolled back over to face the wall as sleep once more invaded his mind.

* * *

I'm fully prepared to be shot after this, thank you. Like I said, just wait about a week or so and I'll have the next 2 chapters up. God knows you guys have been waiting long enough for the XigbarXDemyx goodness.

In the meantime, I suggest reading my XemSai Commemoration of Things Long Past, or anyone of my two XemSai oneshots. The pairing makes me squee inside, alright?

REVIEW! click


	8. Theme 23 Insomnia

Last chapter was a Demyx chapter, so this one is a Xigbar chapter Enjoy 

This chapter is the "beginning" of chapter 9...How? Well, you'll have to read to find out….

* * *

**100 Themes Challenge: XigDem**

**Chapter Eight**

**Theme #23: Insomnia**

**Loki Nozumu

* * *

**

A single golden eye stared up at the white panel ceiling, the Nobody in question laid on his bed with his long black and gray hair strewn all around him in knots on his pillow. Sleep just didn't come naturally to Xigbar anymore and it had begun to affect him with visions of 'dark and evil' creatures swirling in the far corner of his room.

Every time he laid down for sleep nightmares would plague him, horrible visions of explosions, blood and feral creatures. And the darkness, the vast never-ending darkness that flowed throughout the realm then the feeling of nothing…The feeling of being utterly alone. That would be where he awoke with a start, his body trenched in sweat and his long hair wrapped dangerously around his throat from where he had tossed and turned as he slept. After that, he could never hope to go back to sleep.

It had been going on for months now and the male had tried hard not to let it affect his daily life. But lately he had found himself falling asleep during breakfast or while Xemnas complained about the utter lack of cooperation in the weekly meetings. Xemnas had begun to take notice and he ordered Xigbar to sleep, but that was easier said than done; Xemnas knew that for his somebody itself used to an insomniac.

Perhaps he would just cave in and wander down to the labs to try to work on one of his abandoned projects, long forgotten by Xemnas since the arrival of Number Seven. It was funny, Xigbar used to specialize in development of mechanics and biologic advances; things that Vexen was looking into now. But here he was, assigned to training and recon just like Xaldin was; instead of working on the development of the Nobody ships (the concept had been abandoned for quite some time but Xigbar loved to tinker with the different models) which had been Xemnas' idea from the earliest days of the Organization.

Xigbar sat up in his bed and stretched his arms over his head. He felt his back pop as he reached for the ceiling, releasing much bent up tension. The Freeshooter crawled out of his bed and reached under it to gather his boots and cloak that had been thrown aside after a long day's work. He dressed himself quickly, pulling his cloak over his purple pajama bottoms and discarding his boots for his slippers instead and headed out of his room, locking in the door behind him.

He wandered down the halls of the dark castle by himself for nearly an hour, until from further down he heard the noise of the main doors sliding opening and slam shut. There was a slight thud and then Xigbar heard the familiar gruff voice of Xaldin over the hurried sound of footfalls as Xigbar quickly went off to investigate.

* * *

Lyke OMG, Xadlin!? What are you doing back so soon?!? Wait for the next chapter to find out::I'm so sorry for that random preppy moment:: 

As to the deal with him 'developing Nobody Gummies…Well, I was looking through my guide book and started wonder just how the gummy Nobody ships came into existence. Ner so Xiggy had something to do with it…You may kill me and logic if you wish.

R&R please!


	9. Theme 27 Foreign

You know what, if you've given up on this story, give it one more chance…Please??? I'm really busy and I know it isn't a good enough excuse for such crappy and short chapters….But at least I'm getting somewhere!

HEY! If you like this story, I suggest you answer the new poll in my profile as it determines the future of this entire story. Okay I more than suggest, I beg of you to take the poll. Please take the poll.

Theme this chapter is foreign. Demyx has changed a lot in the Organization and the entrance of a new member and the briefing for his first real missions seems strange to him and he's not quite used to it all.

**DO NOT OWN, OH SO WANT**

* * *

100 Themes Challenge

XigDem

Theme #27 Foreign

* * *

It was the sound of something hard banging on his door that woke Demyx up, outside he heard someone tap their foot impatiently against the tile. It was just another morning in the Organization he supposed, thinking nothing out of the ordinary. It more than likely was Vexen complaining about how his missed his lesson last night or perhaps it was Axel, who he promised to join in the upper levels of the Hall of Empty Memories (to try and hit whatever passed below with a fury of fire and water balls). But once again the person hit his door, the sound making its way to Demyx's ears even though he had his pillow pulled over them.

"Damn it Number Nine, get up!" It was Vexen, just as he thought. There was no way Demyx could ignore the blonde scientist's order, even though he regretted having to leave the warm confines of his blankets. So with a groan he sat up and stretched his tired body until everything popped comfortably into place, then made his way to his door.

"Yeah?" He asked sleepily, pressing the button on the mini console on the door's right side that opened the door. The door slide open to revel Vexen, the blonde was still in his cloak and Demyx could only guess that the man had pulled another all-nighter; how he did it Demyx had no idea.

Vexen couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the clothes the neophyte was wearing; apparently he was still borrowing clothes from Number Eight's closet. His shirt was much too long and the sleep pants gathered around his ankles with the draw-string pulled as tight as it could be pulled. He pulled his gaze away from the teen's wardrobe, as stupid as it was, to tell him just what his reason for being here was.

"Our Superior had sent a dusk for you nearly an hour ago and I find it here sitting outside your door. Truly useless things really, apparently can't even do the simplest tasks correctly." He frowned, as he indicated to the dusk standing next to Demyx's door. He snapped his fingers to send the creature away, to do whatever dusks did when not in the service of the higher ranking nobodies. "You remember that Numbers Three was assigned a recon mission correct? To investigate the possible occurrence of a rather strong heart?"

Demyx nodded, for he remembered Xigbar ranting about it nearly a month ago. Xaldin was 'thrilled' to actually have free time now that Axel's training was completed, much to everyone's relief, but no sooner had he come off training duty he was assigned recon. "Yeah, Xaldin wasn't too happy about it…" He mumbled his reply, bringing up a hand to run his fingers through his knotted hair.

"That's not the point, but I'm relieved you have enough brain cells to remember Number Nine." Vexen quipped, "Everyone's presence is required in the meeting hall, there you will be introduced to Number Ten and then assigned your first mission outside your training." The blonde Nobody explained, waving his hand.

"There's a new member? AWESOME!" Demyx exclaimed as Vexen's emerald eyes went wide. The door closed right in the Academic's face as the teen ran off to pile on his clothes.

He picked up some clothes off the floor and sniffed at them, soon deciding that they smelt clean enough, and put them on. He found his cloak in-between the wall and his bed where it must have slid to during the night and threw it over his shoulder to be put on later as he rummaged around for his boots which he soon located underneath the pair of pants he was wearing yesterday.

And then, after he was completely dressed aside from his cloak which he was planning on putting on as he made his way through a darkness corridor, he summoned up an entrance to the corridors which he had just recently mastered and made his way to the north wing of the castle. He came out right where he wanted to, in his throne in the meeting room…Or at least he thought it was his throne.

"Number Nine, what do you think you're doing?" He heard Xemnas' voice ask of him. Behind he felt a slight tapping on his shoulder and he turned to see the face of Number Two.

"I think you got the wrong seat kiddo." The Freeshooter smiled, it wasn't that big of deal to him Demyx was still learning how to travel like this and even Xigbar had to admit he had made a few mistakes with it before.

Demyx felt his face grow hot and just nodded. He was sitting in Xigbar's lap and all the eyes of the Organization were on him; oh how he could feel them as if something was burning through his very skin. "O-oh…Sorry, Number Two. It…Won't happen again." He squeaked out then quickly called another portal to drop him where his real set was.

"Well then, do all you blokes swing that way?" There came the refined voice of a male sitting in the seat across from Demyx. Just who it was the dirty blond could only guess as him being the newest member, unless Zexion was playing a joke on him. And Zexion almost NEVER joked around.

"No Number Ten, Number Nine is just an idiot." Saïx's feral voice came from his seat just below the Superior.

Demyx turned his head to look up at the Diviner who was leaning against the left armrest, with a sleepy look on his face. The Nocturne also noticed at how weird of an angle he was holding his body as if it was paining him just to stay seated for too long. But then the dirty blonde was pulled away from his thoughts by the booming voice of the Superior.

"Good for you to _finally _join us Number Nine, although from now on I suggest you memorize where your seat is if you plan on navigating the Corridors to get to it." Xemnas addressed the teen, before turning his attention to the entire Organization. "Yes, it pleases me to see our fine Organization increase in size. So much in fact that it compels me to tell you all my plan for the future."

'_His plan for the future_', that was all it took to gain the attention of everyone in the room. Even Axel, who was busy mouthing words to Demyx, automatically stopped and turned in his seat to stare up at head Nobody, Saïx glanced up wistfully at the man as he adjusted his body in his throne to see over the man's armrest, Zexion slightly moved the hair out of his other eye as he nervously awaited his Superior's words, Xaldin and Xigbar froze in their seats, and both the mysterious Number Ten and Lexaeus pulled their attention away from twiddling their thumbs to gaze up in Xemnas' direction.

Demyx just sighed and looked up the man, great just another speech that would bore him to death, make Xigbar irritated for once again the man had already decided something without everyone's consent or something along those line. Whatever it was Demyx was sure it wouldn't end well.

About half way through Xemnas' speech about hearts, heartless, people with hearts, people without hearts Demyx found himself on the very edge of sleep and he was pretty sure that if he did fall asleep he would somehow tumble out of his chair like Axel did that one time. He chuckled, damn that was funny. Good thing Xemnas didn't notice his sudden change in posture or the man would go into another rant…And that was something Demyx didn't, or ever would, want.

"And that concludes my plan. Well what do you all think?" Xemnas finished, trying to appear as though the entire plan relied on the approval of all the Nobodies.

Demyx was surprised to see Saïx with his eyes closed curled up in his throne when he glanced over at Xemnas. Apparently the man did not notice or care for he continued answering everyone's questions, so Demyx decided to ask one of his own. It seemed as though everyone knew about the new member, so he must has missed the intro.

Xigbar noticed Demyx's hand shoot up in the air, no one expected the kid to listen let alone ask questions about it. Especially after his entrance, which Xigbar had to admit was pretty funny.

"…Yes Number Nine?" Xemnas asked, he too didn't ever expect the youth to pay attention. It was just something that the young neophyte barely seemed to do.

"Who's the new guy?" Demyx asked softly, preparing for his Superior to yell at him for asking such a non-important question.

Xemnas rolled his eyes, of course the blonde **had** missed the introduction. He supposed it was only natural for the youth to wonder. "That, Number Nine is Number Ten. Luxord."

"Oh…okay." Demyx smiled, his question finally answered. Now if only Xemnas would dismiss them…

Xemnas looked around the room at all the Nobodies gathered in the room, "Well I suppose you're all dismissed. But Number Nine, I have something I wish to talk to you about."

Demyx gulped, Xemnas wanting to speak with him was never good especially since half the time it involved the tan man threatening the dirty blonde with the prospects of becoming a dusk. "Yes Sir." He responded as everyone went off to return to their daily duties.

"Number Seven…Perhaps you should go back to bed. You should be in top form with the next mission I'm to assign to you." Xemnas directed his gaze to the Diviner who had just woken up.

Demyx watched as the wolf-like Nobody nodded his head and summoned up a darkness corridor where to, more than likely to Xemnas' own bed chambers if what Xigbar had told the blonde youth was true.

"Um, Sir. What do you want to talk to me about..?" Demyx asked, peering up at his Superior.

"I have decided to send you on a group mission with Numbers Two and Seven. I trust that you're more than prepared for your first real outing." Xemnas told him, leaning on the left armrest of his throne. "I expect that you've trained your skill to some degree, if not learnt to control it completely. Your power will prove quite useful in this mission, if you're smart enough to understand why."

"Sir…I don't understand."

"You'll see when you reach the world. You might find when you get there that Number Four would have been a better choice, but for the type of work you're assigned to the Academic would be poorly suited. Do not worry for Number Seven will guide both you and Number Two through this world as he has been there before." Xemnas continued, "You're expected to be ready at 6 pm tonight, at that time you will meet Number Seven outside his chamber and then equip yourself in the labs before meeting Number Two outside the castle. Understood?"

"Yes Sir…I'll do my best…But what, may I ask, is all this about?"

"Study requirements, nothing more." Xemnas told him nonchalantly, waving him off.

But the neophyte could tell it was more than that, that the man wasn't telling him to whole story. It was never expected that the man would. Perhaps Xigbar would know more about it and Demyx would never find himself asking Number Seven about it. And what was this 'equipment' for? No one else ever had to equip before they left on a mission. Demyx knew the procedure before missions and 'equipping' wasn't a part of it. Just what was he supposed to go down there to get anyways?!

"Sir, I--"

"That is all Number Nine, you're dismissed." Xemnas cut him off, waving his hand once more; a signal for the Nobody to leave.

Demyx gulped and nodded, the prospects of being teamed with Number Seven was unsettling enough and now he was off to figure out just what Xemnas wants the threesome to do. He decided his first order of business is to question Zexion for the Schemer always seemed to know what was going on.

And so he headed into the lower labs in search for Number Six, having no idea on what he might walk in on…

* * *

HOMG! Done! For now…Next chapter…Whenever. My XemSaï takes up my time because I love it so much. Also there's only 3 more chapters to go! So if you like Xemnas on Saïx action and haven't read it yet I highly suggest you do.

ALSO!!! Go take that poll now. And review. I get notices from people watching me and added my story to their favorites. You guys could at least leave me a review once in a while…You know…Maybe it will make me work faster. I'm only doing these fanfics because I enjoy them and I want to know if you're enjoying it too! Not by a mass produced alert email but by a review from a real person.


End file.
